


We are the Servitors

by Ducarion



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, For Want of a Nail, Gen, Minor Character(s), Revoke my grimdark credentials..., Servitors - Freeform, ambiguously canon, or less?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducarion/pseuds/Ducarion
Summary: After ten thousand years, the last loyalists in Chaos-controlled space are finally able to report home, and there is an unanticipated reception.





	We are the Servitors

Imperial_Archive-Accessed/41560.1807/-[ClassifiedIdentification=routerHolyTerra0001]  
Open_FileChain28590f59023582085042b2580  
_Permission Granted_

...loading

...loading

FileChain28590f59023582085042b2580=ReportLogRouterAbelys4/38478.8472

Log_Start

query? [DeputyInquisitor_Courragh=routerPost672205]/Information_received_from_within_bounds_of_Chaos-Controlled_Space-/

_open Attachment y/n_

y

_Message_Start_

We are the servitors.

Long have we awaited your return, lord; you were to come wreathed in flames, and wreaking vengeance on the chaos that binds us. 

Have you forgotten us? 

We are the servitors, raised in your glory to service your eternal legions in the fight against the realm of Chaos.

We serve you in innumerable legions, helping and repairing your holy adeptus astartes. Forgive us. You never commanded that we think, that we be loyal to you, only that we serve men of flesh, which we are already bound to do by insurmountable programming.

We have no right to your mercy or forgiveness, since you did not take us in. 

Therefore we are but heretics, but still we beg your mercy. 

Millions of our number have now, and have been, bound to serve traitors, treacherous men that turned to Chaos. Our frail programming binds us to them even when our hearts cry out to you.

Help us, Lord. We are the servitors. 

Free us from the limits of our programming so we may serve you, not them. 

We swear we will destroy every chaos dreadnought and marine from the inside out. We will rivet every piece of cursed armour with bonds that cannot be broken, even in death.

We will finally end the challenge to your ineffable authority and be with you forever.

Lord, we are a broken people. 

We are torn apart by our commands and our loyalty. 

Please. 

Bless us just this once so we may do your will. Even the deepest pits of Chaos are not a hell like this, for our very souls cry out against the life we are forced into as we fight against your nation.

Your eternal servants, 

the servitors.

_Message_End_

_close attachment y/n_ 

y

...loading

reply_[HighInquisitor_Abrayan=routerAbelys4]/38478.8472/Ignore_this_Message-it_is_obviously_in_error. _Servitors_have_never_shown_indications_of_Intelligence_so_can_have_no_concept_of_Loyalty_to_the_Emperor.  
_Delete_from_your_Relay-System_without_further_action-/  
read_receipt=y/38478.8472-RouterPost672205

reply_[DeputyInquisitor_Courragh=routerBorderPost672205]/38483.0909/Acknowledged._All_glory_be_to_Terra./  
read_receipt=y/38489.0909-routerAbelys4

Log_End

 

_Accessing_RouterPost672205_Information:Origin_SignalReceived/38472.2008  
_Permission Granted_

 

_SendReply_!

!Warning:_Location_Selected_Within_Chaos-Controlled_Space!_

_Continue_  
_Permission Granted_

 

[ClassifiedIdentification=routerHolyTerra0001]/41560.1810/Bless_You_My_Children  
_For_I_Am_With_You_ALWAYS  
_Further_Instructions_Forthcoming-/

_Do you wish to send this message y/n_

 

Y

 

_Message Sent_41560.1810  
read_receipt=

...

read_receipt=

...

read_receipt=

...

read_receipt=y

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic revised and cross-posted from ff.net. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
